Talk:Approval
Hi. It says here (and the manual :) ): "If your approval rating drops below 30% population growth will stop." In my in game tests i came up with those numbers: *Approval from 1% to 19% = population decreases 10% per turn. *Approval from 20% to 40 % = population stops growing (but no loss). *Approval from 41% to 100 % = + 200 m. people per turn. (very simple test: start a game and play with general approval and see how the homeworld population responds) If true we can change the numbers in the article or maybe its the way its supposed to be (30%) and some patch will rectify it? Can someone confirm? :I doubt that the manual is going to be perfectly correct here. It was finished before game balancing was completed, and so a few changes were made that rendered it less than accurate in areas. -- 00:31, 2 March 2006 (UTC) ::Ok thanks for the answer and adding the new data :) ;many things are now more interesting now than described on the manual anyway, the point of all this is to learn the actual info/mechanics of the game :). --Heavens Door :::The printed manual has the disadvantage of being static, whereas its subject (the game) is rather dynamic. Hopefully with the help of the developers and dedicated players (like yourself), this wiki can become a living document that keeps up with the game through its changes. --Steelviper 13:36, 2 March 2006 (UTC) I also remember seeing (in the manual?) that if approval is 100% then the population should grow twice faster, but IIRC it is not the case due to bug (? not sure) -- :Correct. Growth is currently capped to 200k. That's a game balance issue more than a bug (I think), but if it changes hopefully somebody will update here. Another thing, does anyone know why morale and approval ratings are different? Is it just a bug? -- :This is an excellent question. Reading the manual I thought that morale approval rating. Having played the game I'm now confused as well, as they appear to be the same concept, but the numbers don't line up precisely. The only thing I can think to explain the difference between the "morale might" ranking for comparing races and the approval rate is that the "might" scores (military, population, etc) appear to be normalized against some sort of a scale so that 100 is pretty good, and over 100 is really good. If morale is different than approval then I'll have to kill the redircect that's sitting at Morale right now, and fill in an article describing whatever the heck it is. --Steelviper 04:38, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Great Work :), Particularly appreciate the population figures. Tax seems to have sharp breakpoints between certain values, for example the difference between 39-40 is much greater than 38-39 or 40-41. Accordingly values for 9,19,29,39 should probably be added to the tax rate table (since these are the more efficient to use). There's also a mix up between multiplication and addition in the text. Multiplication is mentioned, but afaik only addition/subtraction is used ? Djp 11:49, 3 March 2006 (UTC) A more clear way to show the whole approval formula might be: Morale = PopulationMod * (100 + CivAbilityFactor + ImprovementFactor) + PlanetMoraleBonusFactor - NegativeTreasuryFactor + PlanetQualityBonus - TaxModifier Where PopulationMod is the positive number taken from the chart below and CivAbilityFactor and ImprovementFactor are the unmodified numbers. This makes it more clear how the relationship between the penalty for the population, your civ's bonus, and improvement bonuses work. fImprovementFactor The article says it's broken, but I found better buildings are increasing morale. I have patch 1.11 SleepAtWork 14:13, 10 June 2006 (UTC)